


Just let me buy my chips.

by Albme94



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ;))), AU, Amaimon is lowkey protective in a way here, Bon cant believe his eyes, Condoms, Cute, M/M, OR IS IT, Rin is the shade of pink but more, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Up to you :), in a way? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Bon works at a gas station, to earn some cash money, and who does he see? Buying condoms? Oh yeah, Rin.
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Just let me buy my chips.

"I'm gonna go up and pay _just_..." Rin pointed at the floor " _stay_... _here"_  
The young demon grabbed a soda and a bag of chips, _as to pretend_ he didn't just buy a _**condoms**_.  
As he approached the counter he froze, like a deer _staring down a car._

" _Rin_."  
"Bon." 

Rin quickly put his things on the counter and took out his cash, Bon carefully watched Rin as he scanned the items, Rin blushed like crazy, " _so_ " Bon begins, 'please no', Rin prays, _"who's_ the lucky _girl?"_ The _pressure_ on the words sent shivers down Rin's spine, he wanted to punch him _but also_ hide in a hole.  
" _Ahhah_.... Well... _hmm_ " he rubbed the back of his neck, just let it be over already.

"It'll be $2.50" Bon put it in a small bag, Rin awkwardly handed him the money, " _keep the change_."  
The cocky smirk growing wider as Rin walked closer to the door, but was gone in a second as he saw the demon king trail behind his classmate.  
Amaimon gave Bon a _chilling_ glare, "coman..." Rin dragged him out the door.

Bon was left with his jaw on the floor, " _what_ the _**fuck**_."

**Author's Note:**

> :) I know nothing about prices in $ and I'm not even gonna try ¥ 😂
> 
> I'd like to think non-authors have normal shower thoughts and not sudden fanfic planning😩


End file.
